Spy's Bet
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when you get two rival spies on separate teams where one of them bets they cannot survive Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria?
1. A Typical Game

Spy's Bet

Chapter 1: A Typical Game

It was a typical capture the intelligence game between the two warring teams, the Red versus the Blue, the spies on both of the two teams were always at each other's throats.

"Get back here!" roared the Red Spy as he chased down his Blue counterpart whom had the Red team's briefcase with him.

"Ha, looks like my team wins again!" laughed the Bue Spy.

"Not so fast mate!" roared the Red Demo as he began to fire rounds of grenades.

However, before the Red Demo could even try to take out the Blue Spy, a Blue Sniper ended up fragging him, while the Red Spy dodged another sniper bullet as he turned the corner.

"Ha, looks like after this one, my team will win again!" laughed the Blue Spy.

The Blue Spy was being guarded by two Blue Soldiers, along with a Blue Demo shooting sticky bombs on the area of their intelligence.

"The task is nearly complete" laughed the Blue Spy.

But as the two Blue Soldiers were going to help, the Red Spy stabbed both of them in the back.

"Spy!" roared the Blue Demo as he fired rounds of grenades at the Red Spy.

The Red Spy ended up taking out his pistol and ended up shooting the Blue Demo, which made the Red Demo's sticky bombs disappear. The Red Spy soon ran toward the Blue team's intelligence and grabbed it.

"Ha, looks like this time you won't win!" laughed the Red Spy.

"Well, you won't either, because I got your intelligence still" laughed the Blue Spy.

Suddenly a rocket from a Red Soldier was fired fragging the Blue Spy, which the Red Spy quickly took back the intelligence giving him a win for his team. As the rest of the Blue team were trying to regroup, the Red Spy decided to take a break to taunt his Blue counterpart as he headed toward their waiting room on the other side.

"So, that was an interesting game, but not interesting enough" laughed the Red Spy.

"You already kicked our butts" said the Blue Engineer, "it's bad enough you have to come over here and taunt us."

As the Blue Spy continued to read the newspaper to pass the time he noticed a want ad section, Freddy's Pizzaria needed not only one security guard, but two.

"I bet you can't even do this sort of a job and claim victory" laughed the Blue Spy as he read the instructions about the dangers of the security job.

"Give me that newspaper" said the Red Spy as he began to observe the want ad, "watching animaltronics, how hard can that be?"

"It says they move at night, and security guards at that place have either gone missing or ran out screaming like babies" continued the Blue Spy.

"You're putting me up to something" said the Red Spy.

"Oh, I am, that I am going to take this job offer and show you that I am better than you" continued the Blue Spy.

"And what if I wanted to partner up with you, what'd you do to me?" asked the Red Spy.

"That place has lousy pizza" said the Blue Sniper, "I never trust a place with lousy pizza."

"Da, their pizza is yucky" added the Blue Heavy.

"He reads their reviews" continued the Blue Scout.

"So it's a bet then?" asked the Red Spy, "Shall we shake on it?"

"Deal!" laughed the Blue Spy as the two spies shook hands.

As the next day soon happened, they signed up for the jobs in question, when night came they found themselves in the office examining some monitors.

"Examining monitors, how hard can this be?" laughed the Red Spy.

"They say that's what the security guard thinks on day one of his job" continued the Blue Spy, "but look carefully at the monitors themselves and see the animaltronics on the screen."

The two spies gazed at the animaltronics, Freddy along with Chica and Bonnie were in their place and Foxxy was at his station.

"Maybe this place was hit by too many vandals" continued the Red Spy.

"Vandals, why would vandals want to come here to this allegedly haunted place" continued the Blue Spy.

"Oh, you're just trying to scare me" laughed the Red Spy.

"No, I am not scaring you, legend has it those animaltronic suits are occupied by souls of dead children, a killer use to walk a previous restaurant and stuck each one in a suit, now their souls are out for revenge against the person they think might be the killer, namely us" laughed the Blue Spy.

"Halloween is a tad bit off, and a tad bit late" continued the Red Spy.

"Look at the monitors you fool if you don't want to believe me" continued the Blue Spy.

The Red Spy gazed at the monitor and noticed Bonnie was not in his place.

"Must be some prank" said the Red Spy.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to trust it as a prank" continued the Blue Spy.

Obviously the Blue Spy knew he'd finally get even with his Red counterpart but at what cost would time tell.


	2. That Music Box

Chapter 2: That Music Box

The Red Spy was quite curious to how a certain Bonnie was able to get up from his place and wonder off, he gazed upon the animaltronic, he didn't think his life was threaten by him at all.

"So, they say you can walk up by yourself, well, I demand you head back" laughed the Red Spy who wasn't worried about his comments, "funny thing I heard from my Blue counterpart, he said you're inhabited by some lost soul."

The animaltronic simply just stood there before the Red Spy not moving at all.

"Well, back to work for me" laughed the Red Spy.

The Red Spy headed back to his office, as he sat back down he noticed the Blue Spy was doing something with the tablet.

"What are you doing with that tablet?" asked the Red Spy.

"Winding up the music box, for the Puppet" continued the Blue Spy.

"And what's this, is the Puppet some sort of an animaltronic I haven't seen lately, or is it another lost soul inhabiting another object?" asked the Red Spy.

"You got that part of the story right" said the Blue Spy, "they allegedly say the Puppet is the first kid who sadly was killed by a murderer when this was just a one room restaurant not at this location."

The Red Spy was stunned to see how his Blue counterpart knew so much about this place they were watching over.

"Tell me, how do you know so much about this place?" asked the Red Spy.

"Do you want me to tell you a short story?" asked the Blue Spy.

"Sure" replied the Red Spy.

"A few years ago before I joined the Blue Team, a member of the Blue Team whom was a Soldier was going to take the shift" continued the Blue Spy, "he went for this job, thought it'd be easy, but what came next haunted him for the past few years he hasn't gone onto either team since then too afraid, too many therapy sessions."

The two spies gazed at the monitor and noticed Chica was missing this time. They searched the cameras and couldn't spot her.

"Hmm, I think I'll handle this one since you handled the last one" said the Blue Spy as he became invisible, "remember push the buttons to close the doors so the animaltronics will not get you."

As the Blue Spy headed off, the Red Spy sat anxiously hoping to get through the night, he could hear something coming toward the left door as he pressed the light button he noticed it was Bonnie where he pressed the button for the door on that area closing it.

"So, you can walk around, very deceptive" said the Red Spy, "and here I thought it was some prank."

Bonnie glared at the Red Spy in a sinister manner, for the Blue Spy he appeared right back into the office.

"Seems like Chica was wondering around in the party room area where the cameras couldn't see her" said the Blue Spy.

"Hmm, is it possible for us to disguise one of them?" asked the Red Spy.

"Hmm, that's an interesting question, maybe our Engineers can look into it" said the Blue Spy, "once this night shift is over."

The two spies sat in their office, hoping to get through the night, when it was finally 6 AM, the Red Spy was relieved it was over.

"Ha, told you I can beat this!" laughed the Red Spy.

"Oh really, can you handle a second night?" asked the Blue Spy, "How about the rest of the week?"

"Oh this is what I'll like to see" laughed the Red Spy.

As the two spies shook on it, they headed to their teams' engineers, the Blue Engineer for the Blue Spy and the Red Engineer for the Red Spy.

"I need you to add these animaltronic characters to my list of disguises" said the Red Spy.

"I got a job for you" added the Blue Spy to the Blue Engineer as he handed over some money which his Red counterpart did the same thing with his team's engineer.

As the second night dawned, the two spies met back at the office ready for the next night.

"Let's hope these animaltronics are just as bad as our counterparts on our rival teams" said the Blue Spy.

"Oh, it'd be such a pleasure to do that" laughed the Red Spy.

For the Blue Spy, he was prepared to do some pranking, as he cranked up the music box again, the Red Spy was kind of annoyed by the music.

"What kind of a dead child would enjoy this hideous music?!" cried the Red Spy.

"Hey, it's what's keeping the Puppet down" laughed the Blue Spy, "so just let it lay low."

The Red Spy then noticed on the monitor that Freddy had moved from his position.

"That bear has moved" said the Red Spy, "time for me to go and find him."

As the Red Spy headed on out, the Blue Spy was by himself winding up the music box. For the Red Spy, aside from finding Freddy, he wanted to see what the fuse was about with this Puppet his Blue counterpart was speaking of, he had never seen the Puppet in person. So he became invisible to by pass any moving animaltronics. For the Puppet himself, it was best thing not to disturb him.


	3. Wrath of the Puppet

Chapter 3: Wrath of the Puppet

The Red Spy was curious to what the fuss was all about with the Puppet, he ended up changing himself into Bonnie with his new set of disguises. As he headed off to where the Puppet resided, the Blue Spy noticed for some odd reason Bonnie was within the room where the Puppet was residing.

"So, it must be my Red counterpart" laughed the Blue Spy, "I wonder what'd happen if I stopped winding up the music box, oh well, we'll find out soon enough."

The Blue Spy purposely stopped winding up the music box and dawned the disguise of Foxy and began to roam around. The Red Spy didn't realize the music box had stopped playing, as he opened the trunk where the Puppet resided he noticed an odd looking doll of some sort.

"What, this is all my Blue counterpart has been blabbing about, oh so terrifying!" laughed the Red Spy in a sarcastic tone of voice, "I am the Puppet, you must fear me, like rainbows!"

The Red Spy continued to mock the Puppet while it began to wake up from its slumber, he didn't realize it since he was still laughing while disguised as Bonnie. But soon stopped once he realized it was up from within the trunk it resided in. The Puppet glared at the Red Spy not knowing he was the secutiry guard and headed off for the source of the issue. The Red Spy soon realized his Blue counterpart was endanger and raced off still disguised as Bonnie. For the Puppet, it gazed into the office and noticed no one was there, the Red Spy peaked through a corner and noticed the Puppet was making a mess, tearing up whatever was within the office not realizing where the security guard was located. For the Blue Spy who was disguised as Foxy, he tapped the Red Spy's back.

"Uh!" cried the Red Spy whose mouth was covered by his Blue counterpart.

"Ssh, it's me, be very quiet" said the Blue Spy, "let the Puppet roam through our office."

The Puppet made a big mess of everything within the office, frustrated that no security guard could have been found, it headed off.

"Quickly, get the security tablet and wind up the music box" said the Blue Spy.

As the Puppet left, the Red Spy did just that, the Puppet itself soon felt the music again and happily headed back to the trunk it once came.

"Phew, that was a close one" said the Red Spy as they changed back to their normal selves, "so how come that kid likes this music?"

"I don't know" continued the Blue Spy, "but I do know he was the soul of the first kid whom was murdered at the first restaurant this company was using in the late 80's."

The two spies then gazed at the monitors and noticed that Freddy had left his position and was wondering around somewhere.

"I think I'll go since you had your little fun with the Puppet already" continued the Blue Spy.

The Blue Spy became invisible and darted off to search for Freddy, Freddy was typically wondering around trying to find the two other animaltronics whom were really the two spies in disguise at the time. The Blue Spy gazed around a corner and noticed Freddy walking down the hallway.

"Uh, that bear is coming this way, time to see what these disguises can do" laughed the Blue Spy.

The Blue Spy took out a list of disguises and this time dawned Chica, Freddy himself was just around the corner when he spotted Chica not knowing it was the Blue Spy in disguise.

"Welcome to Freddy's" laughed Freddy.

"Um, I'm Chica" continued the Blue Spy in his disguise.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha" laughed Freddy.

"Uh, ha, ha" added the Blue Spy.

Freddy soon walked off which the Blue Spy felt relieved, he then headed back to the office and took off the Chica disguise.

"Freddy is wondering around" said the Blue Spy, "these animaltronic disguises work pretty well."

"Heck yea they do" laughed the Red Spy, "the Puppet thought I was Bonnie."

"Hey I thought you were Bonnie on that security camera" laughed the Blue Spy.

As the two spies continued to look through the cameras spotting each animaltronic while also winding up the music box, they noticed an odd poster featuring a golden version of Freddy that wasn't there before.

"Something tells me we should become invisible right now" said the Blue Spy.

Both spies turned invisible, certainly enough, a Golden Freddy appeared getting right inside the office.

"Now where did those rule breakers go?" asked Golden Freddy as he searched around the office, the two spies were obviously hiding from him as he roamed the office before disappearing altogether.

"What was that?" whispered the Red Spy.

"It's Golden Freddy" continued the Blue Spy, "sometimes he appears when you least suspect."

"Do you know his origin?" asked the Red Spy.

"He was allegedly the first Freddy from the first restaurant" continued the Blue Spy.

"I see" said the Red Spy, "so we just should not look toward that poster in the near future."

"Agreed" continued the Blue Spy.

As the two spies glared at the cameras, it soon was 6 A.M., and their shift was over.

"Willing to go for the rest of the week?" asked the Red Spy to his Blue counterpart.

"You're on" laughed the Blue Spy.

The two spies headed back home waiting to head back for the next night.


	4. Animaltronics Gone Mad

Chapter 4: Animaltronics Gone Mad

It was going to be the third night as the two spies got ready for their duties, the Red Spy volunteered to wind up the music box, while the Blue Spy watched the cameras.

"Let's see where are those animaltronics this night" laughed the Blue Spy.

The Blue Spy gazed upon the cameras and noticed Chica was missing, he then began to turn to each of the cameras and noticed Chica was in the kitchen.

"Crazy chicken" said the Blue Spy.

"Uh, I'm getting tired by winding this music box up" said the Red Spy to his Blue counterpart.

"I'll take over then" laughed the Blue Spy as he was given the tablet.

The Red Spy then gazed at the cameras and noticed Foxy was missing this time, both spies could hear someone or something coming toward the office as it was likely Foxy himself, both spies not knowing where Foxy might show up pressed the buttons on both doors closing them shut where Foxy was stuck on the door on the right, right outside.

"Darn, he's pretty fast" laughed the Blue Spy noticing Foxy's speed.

"Yea, he is" laughed the Red Spy.

The two spies waited for a few minutes as Foxy himself headed back to his position.

"Yea, you stay there Foxy, lucky we don't use our zappers on you" laughed the Red Spy.

As the night passed on, Freddy ended up moving out of his position to an area where neither of the two spies could see him.

"Uh, one of us is going to have to search for him" said the Blue Spy.

"I'll go since you went last time" continued the Red Spy as he turned invisible.

The Red Spy headed off while still invisible, he noticed Bonnie was moving as he left his position and was wondering around, the Red Spy searched high and low for Freddy but couldn't find where Freddy was located. He then could hear some odd music and quickly decided to change himself into Foxy just to be safe. Surely enough, it was Freddy playing his music hoping to attract anyone, yet he only found what he thought to be Foxy.

"Aaarrggh!" said the Red Spy trying to imitate Foxy as best as he could.

"Welcome to Freddy's!" laughed Freddy as he then passed Foxy.

The Red Spy then turned invisible and headed off back to the office where his Blue counterpart was waiting.

"Well?" asked the Blue Spy as his Red counterpart appeared.

"Freddy is wondering around" continued the Red Spy.

"Ha, there is nothing that'd stop us now, nothing I tell you" laughed the Blue Spy.

"Looks like this will be an even bet" laughed the Red Spy.

But soon their luck changed as the power was drained.

"Great, we didn't receive instructions on this!" cried the Red Spy.

Both spies quickly turned invisible as the animaltronics began to go search for them, every animaltronic was out on the loose, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were all searching for the two security guards. For the Red Spy, he noticed a key on the table and felt it must be to turn on the power. He and his Blue counterpart whom was watching his back both headed to the basement where the Red Spy kicked the door open and noticed the power generator was down. He then used the key to turn on the power generator where everything went back up and running.

"Ha, we beat you stupid animaltronics!" laughed the Red Spy.

Both spies headed up from the basement, but were still invisible, as they opened up the door, Bonnie came bursting in hoping to terrorize whomever was there yet there was no one which gave the two spies a chance to escape back to the office. They turned one corner and noticed Freddy and Chica were there and headed the other way, Foxy was running around so they had to keep a low profile until they finally reached the office the two spies closed the doors.

"Ha, that was a very close one" laughed the Red Spy.

"Tell me about it" continued the Blue Spy.

The two spies awaited as long as they could, still taking turns winding up the music box and watching the cameras, and before they knew it, it was already going to be 6 A.M., where the animaltronics came to a halt.

"Ha, we did it again!" laughed the Red Spy.

"Want to go for a fourth night?" asked the Blue Spy.

"The bet is the entire week, we still have a few more nights" laughed the Red Spy.

"You're on!" laughed the Blue Spy.

As the two spies headed out, they were going to be ready for the next upcoming night.


	5. Blue Spy Prank

Chapter 5: Blue Spy Prank

After the day ended, the two spies were ready for a fourth night at Freddy's, as the two sat down in their chairs to watch the cameras while one of the spies were winding up the music box. The Blue Spy felt he should really scare his Red counterpart. The Red counterpart was busy winding up the music box, as the Blue Spy gazed up he noticed that Freddy had left his position.

"So, the bear left his position, let's see where he went" laughed the Blue Spy.

The Blue Spy continued to look through the cameras and spotted that Freddy was in the hallways wondering around. As he gazed back at the other cameras he noticed Bonnie and Chica were missing.

"Uh, I am going to get up and find those two" said the Blue Spy to his Red counterpart, "you stay put."

"Yea, whatever" said the Red Spy.

The Blue Spy went off to search for the two animaltronics, meanwhile, a few hours into the night, the Red Spy was getting worried about his Blue counterpart.

"Bah, where is he?!" cried the Red Spy as he gazed at the cameras.

He couldn't find his Blue counterpart anywhere in the restaurant, he only spotted the animaltronics that were wondering around. The Red Spy had to go search for his Blue counterpart as he turned invisible he headed off avoiding the animaltronics that were wondering around. For the Red Spy, he was getting worried on where his Blue counterpart was located, he searched high and low for him for a few hours and he suspected the worse. He decided to turn into one of the animaltronics, specifically he changed into Foxy to search for his Blue counterpart.

"Arrgghh me maties!" laughed the Red Spy while disguised as Foxy to Chica as she was wondering around.

"I'm Chica, please have some pizza!" said Chica.

The Red Spy moved up, he knew his Blue counterpart hadn't been taken by any of the animaltronics, so he decided to head back to the office and started to wind up the music box as it was getting low. While he was doing that, he was unaware his Blue counterpart was invisible the entire time and was sneaking right up on him. He then reappeared right behind him as the Golden Freddy as he had upgraded his disguise kit to include the Golden Freddy. The Red Spy turned around and was shocked in horror to see the Golden Freddy whch the Blue Spy quickly turned back into his normal self.

"Bwahahaha, just look at yourself and your face!" laughed the Blue Spy who was having his moment.

"That wasn't very nice of you to do something like that, I searched high and low for you" said the Red Spy.

"Oh please, it was for a good laugh" laughed the Blue Spy.

The Red Spy didn't like this at all that his Blue counterpart was playing with him, as the Blue Spy sat down to watch the cameras, the Red Spy knew he had to do one thing to get even with him. However that'd likely have to take to the next night to do so. So he decided to head toward where the Puppet was located while invisible. He took photos of the Puppet while invisible and headed off.

"So where were you?" asked the Blue Spy.

"Uh, searching for those pesky animaltronics" continued the Red Spy.

"Very good" continued the Blue Spy.

The two spies sat in their seats awaiting for 6 A.M., which it certainly came thereafter.

"Ha, week isn't over yet" laughed the Blue Spy.

"Yea, I believe I can top the likes of you" laughed the Red Spy.

"Oh really, let's make it happen then" laughed the Blue Spy.

The two spies headed off, for the Red Spy, he headed back where the Red Engineer was located.

"So you've come to me for another task have you?" asked the Red Engineer.

"But of course, add this to the list of disguises for me" continued the Red Spy as he gave him photos of the Puppet.

"That old thing?" asked the Red Engineer.

"My Blue counterpart claims it's a soul of the lost boy who was murdered at the first restaurant" continued the Red Spy.

"And you want to scare him with it, got ya!" laughed the Red Engineer who quickly went to work.

For the Red Spy, he hadn't realize that the Puppet itself knew of the Red Spy and his plans, during the day the Puppet wasn't up and about yet there was some small movement going on within the trunk that it was in. Knowing that it was preparing itself for what the Red Spy was going to try to do to trick the other animaltronics thinking he was him.


	6. Red Spy Revenge Prank

Chapter 6: Red Spy Revenge Prank

The fifth night soon dawned and the two spies were back at the main office ready for the rest of the night.

"Why are you smiling?" asked the Blue Spy to his Red counterpart.

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy this" laughed the Red Spy.

The Red Spy gazed upon the cameras and noticed that Freddy had moved.

"Oh, looks like the bear is moving, better get going, you just wind up that music box while I go check up on that bear" laughed the Red Spy.

The Blue Spy ended up doing just that, not knowing what the Red Spy was planning, the Red Spy this time wanted to be the sneaky one, as he went around while invisible hoping that none of the animaltronics would spot him. Freddy was wondering around, the Red Spy then saw his chance and decided to put on the Puppet disguise.

"Ha, this should work just fine!" laughed the Red Spy.

But as the Red Spy was heading to the office the real Puppet was out and about in spite of the music box being wound up. The Blue Spy kept on winding up the music box, not knowing the real Puppet was over his shoulder.

"Oh, let me guess, you managed to get your engineer from your team to give you that disguise didn't you?" asked the Blue Spy not knowing it was the real Puppet.

The Puppet just glared at the Blue Spy who was not afraid thinking the Puppet was the Red Spy.

"Well, blow me down" laughed the Blue Spy, "I think you out did yourself, you thought just because I dressed up as Golden Freddy, you thought you can dress up as the Puppet, well it won't work!"

The Blue Spy ended up leaping onto the Puppet and tried to take off its mask.

"I know it's you, I know you're disguised as the Puppet, you cannot fool me!" roared the Blue Spy to which the Red Spy suddenly realized through the window his Blue counterpart was attacking the real Puppet.

The Red Spy still disguised as the Puppet tapped on the glass and then took off his disguise.

"Wait, if you're there, then who's this?" asked the Blue Spy.

The Puppet tried to tackle the Blue Spy, yet the Blue Spy was able to turn invisble and make a run for his life with his Red counterpart.

"Bah, I thought it wouldn't know of this plan!" cried the Red Spy.

"You're dealing with a very upset soul!" roared the Blue Spy as they continued to run.

The animaltronics then began to follow the two spies with the Puppet guiding them, the two spies ended up hiding on a toilet seats in the men's restroom while invisible.

"Great, just great" whispered the Blue Spy, "nice work on getting us into this mess."

"Me, you're the one who dressed up like Golden Freddy and scared the dickens out of me" continued the Red Spy.

"Look, we just have to get through this night" continued the Blue Spy.

The two spies then had to be quiet as Bonnie entered the men's restroom. It opened the first door of the stalls to find no one, then opened the second one which no one appeared. Yet in reality the two spies were there, they were invisible. Bonnie ended up leaving the men's restroom.

"I've got an idea how we can take back the restaurant if you follow my lead" continued the Blue Spy as he took out his zapper.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say something like this" laughed the Red Spy as he took out his zapper.

The two spies snuck out of the men's restroom and noticed Chica was racing right toward them.

"Follow my lead!" laughed the Blue Spy as he tossed his zapper at Chica which ended up stopping her.

"Here comes Bonnie!" cried the Red Spy as he then tossed his zapper.

The zapper ended up stopping Bonnie in his tracks.

"I'll take Foxy, you take Freddy" laughed the Blue Spy to his Red counterpart.

The Blue Spy ended up leaping right between Foxy's legs and placed a zapper on his butt which ended up stopping Foxy. For the Red Spy, Freddy was playing his death music to the Red Spy, yet before Freddy could attack him, the Red Spy tossed the zapper at him causing Freddy to fall right to the ground.

"Not smarter than the average bear" laughed the Red Spy.

As the two spies met back at the main area where the animaltronics were supposed to be located, the Puppet was there instead glaring at the two.

"So, let's end this once and for all" laughed the Red Spy.

The Puppet nodded, it then charged at the Red Spy as he was responsible for taking photos of it, yet the Blue Spy tried to use his knife on the Puppet. The Puppet ended up feeling no pain at all, it grabbed both spies and pushed them to the wall pinning them down.

"For a child in there, it sure is pretty strong!" cried the Red Spy.

"If we live, I promise I'll play on your team for one turn" continued the Blue Spy.

But as the Puppet was about to do the unthinkable to the two, it soon became 6 A.M., and the Puppet ended up stopping along with the other animaltronics that were recovering from the zappers.

"Phew, saved by 6 A.M.!" laughed the Red Spy.

"Ready for a sixth night here?" asked the Blue Spy.

"Excuse me, but we found these attached to the animaltronics" said the manager as he came in to check up on Freddy and the other animaltronics showing the two spies the zappers they used, "this will be your last and final night for you two."

The manager gave the two spies pink slips for tampering with the animaltronics.

"Well, the good news is we survived the week" laughed the Blue Spy as they were walking away with the pink slips.

"And not only that, but we won't see that crazy Puppet ever again" laughed the Red Spy.

The two spies ended up heading for their car, but what they didn't realize was that the Puppet itself had hidden itself in the trunk hoping to follow the two spies to get even with them finally. As the two spies drove off heading back to where their teams were located, the Puppet prepared for its next big surprise against the two spies and their comrades.


End file.
